Spiritua Cressia
The Spiritua Cressia, '''or Spirit Cress, is a common herb found growing along the banks of the river Ro'narr in the region of Ty '''Properties The Spirit Cress at first glance is a typical form of water cress which is related to the radish genus, each stalk grows no bigger than 40cm and generally contain petals all the way along the stalk. it is used in religious ceremonies throughout Ty, it is carefully pressed and dried and after a couple days it is removed from its press and ground up in a small urn which is then carefully set alite to create a sweet smelling incense, however its uses don't not stop there. The Tyrinese make sure that the abundant plant is not wasted and the portions that are not set aside for religious ceremonies are also used in medicinal practices, instead of being ground up, it is boiled in a pan of milk and honey before the mixture is carefully drained and sivved. This mixture makes for a potent pain relief while also having a very refreshing taste so that even young children can take it down with ease. Though there are several processes involved to ensure its fit for medical use and only the alchemists directly under the guise of the council of seven, even have the knowledge and skill to be able to create it and thus the medicinal side of Spirit Cress is highly sought after as many citizens believe it to be a gift from the spirits hence the name of the plant. 'Side Effects from Medicinal Usage ' Though the pain relief from using it as a medicine is extremely potent that Tyrinese Soldiers will be given a small vial of it before heading into combat so that when consumed all their senses of pain will be dulled so they can fight beyond what its normal there is one unintended side effect. Hallucinations, '''If too much is ingested in a short period, it can intoxicate the user and cause them to have horrifying illusions of the world around them. Many victims of this side effect will often begin running for their lives from an enemy that isn't even there or will undergo grave paranoia. Though Alchemists and Doctors alike ensure that only the right amount is administered to stop this side effect, sadly black market traders always seem to find a way to get the medicine to the common people who want more than they need. '''Addiction, '''Only common in long term and terminal patients and soldiers the sheer concept of not feeling any pain for around 2 hours is seen as the ultimate luxury, it gets to the point they can no longer function without being under the influence as what some declare a '''Spiritual High which essentially describes someone who has basqued in the glow of the spirits for too long and are thus being punished for their abuse of the spirits gifts. The side effects from the addiction often prove fatal as due to not knowing what pain feels like for so long a placebo effect kicks in and if they happen to suffer a severe injury they would be none the wiser and in most cases will die an increasingly painful death as their body forcibly makes them come to grips with their harsh reality. Category:Flora Category:Ty Flora Category:WIP